


Supercorp 6 "Turn Table"

by slendercyd



Category: Supergirl (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slendercyd/pseuds/slendercyd
Summary: Lena wanted revenge because Kara broke her heart but something happened more than anyone expectations.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 7





	Supercorp 6 "Turn Table"

**Author's Note:**

> I am not good in english but i was trying.

Turn table

3 months later in National City,  
Lena went back to work, Catco was'nt the same over again. She turns out to be more than Cat Grant so that James and Winn planning to resign.  
One afternoon at the Bar, James, Winn, Alex and Maggie met and talked about Kara.  
"How was your sister?" James asked.  
"She's doing great, she is now responding, maybe a week or two, she can join us again." Alex was happy to tell them.  
While they were drinking Maggie watched the Headlines on tv near them.   
"Lena's getting married?" Said Maggie.   
"Maggie, what are you talking about?"   
They all looked at the tv and were shocked. Winn got up and turn it off.   
"Okay guys, this is too much. She's still not satisfied with what they did to Kara. I'll definitely resign."   
James asked.   
"Whom is she getting married? After she has been away for a long time, then she's going to get married right away. She moved on already? That was fast."  
"The Luthors are like that, they think they can rule the world. Get everything they want and need but thats fine. The thing is if Kara recovers they are free with each other. Kara can concentrate on being Supergirl and never see each other again." Alex explained.  
Her girlfriend Maggie responded. "I'm not mediating but they should talk first."  
"Nope Maggie, whats done is done and thats enough. Let's drink to that." Alex said.   
At Catco, Sam was busy making reports. Lena went to talk to her.   
"Hello beautiful, are you still not done? I would like to invite to have diner."  
"It's just a matter of time and it's done."   
"Ruby has been waiting in the car."   
"Well, dont you have a conversation with me first?"   
Lena smiled and hugged Sam.   
"I wish, this will be like forever."  
"Me too."

In the few months that Kara has been in a coma, many things had happened. Sam and Lena got married.   
That time Lillian did not intervene, she even supported it. While Winn and James are already working at DEO.   
One day, Kara wakes up at Fortress by herself.  
And the first thing that came to her mind was Lena. Then she flew fast to National City.  
She was shocked to see. There are so many things that she can't understand. Lena's wedding was even more widely read in a newspaper. She flew again and went straight to the DEO. Alex scooped up the coffee as she looked out the window. All of a sudden, Kara came out. "Kara?! ...." She came over and embraced the sister. "What happened? I was in the Fortress? Where's Lena? She needs to know that Lillian really kidnapped Dad."   
" Calm down." Alex didn't know what to say to her sister.  
They went to a vacant room, and there Alex explained everything.   
"Lillian took your powers. You almost died."   
"Is Lena really married?" Instead of enlightening Kara, she was even more confused. Lena is more important to her than anything else. She didn't expect that to happen.  
But Alex tried not to upset her. She hugged her tightly. "I'm glad you came back."  
"Alex, Im not going anywhere, you are the reason I became Supergirl. And I will always protect you. You're my family."   
Eliza and Jeremiah soon arrived. Eliza was happy to see her family back together again. It had been a long dream but she could see it in Kara's eyes shes not happy.  
"Kara, thank you. I owe you my life."   
"That's all i can do."   
In gratitude to Jeremiah, he decided to give thanks. And he's happy that he didn't make the mistake of raising Kara.   
That night in the apartment, Maggie cooks, while Kara and Alex talk.   
"It's true that Lena was married. But I don't know why it was so sudden. Even James and Winn were shocked. One day, Samantha came in to Catco."  
"Can I see her?"   
"Kara, she forgot you. Its been three months, three months you were in a coma. During those times, many things happened."   
"Did she look for me?"   
"Yeah, but that wasn't a good thing. I'm sorry Kara. She visited you but J'onn pretended to be you. Like you, avoided Lena. Suddenly she disappeared. A few days back, she got married. "   
"I understand."   
"What is your decision?"   
"I'll talk to her. I'll admit I'm Supergirl. I'll apologize to her. Even though we won't see each other again." Alex hugged the sister.

Actually, Lena and Sam get married because, Lena wanted Ruby have a perfect family. She wants Sam to have a perfect life after what happened.  
And now they have a family, Lena will not let anyone hurt them.  
While reading a book next to Sam on the couch. She did receive a messege from Kara, who says, if they can meet. Suddenly she was startled and Sam woke up beside her. "Lena, are you okay? Is something wrong?"   
"No, I just remember something. Let's go to bed."

The next day, Kara went to Catco. James and Winn saw her. But she just kept walking into the office. She reached out to Sam, greeted her with a smile.   
"Hello, can I……help you?"   
"I'm Kara, Kara Danvers. I'm here to see Lena Luthor."   
And Sam also knew the person who broke Lena's heart. They seemed to have a lot to talk about so she sat down and called her.   
"Can I give you something to drink or eat, while you wait for her?"   
"I'm fine. Thank you."   
A few minutes later, Lena arrived. Sam left her so they could talk. While James and Winn were on the way out. Inside the office, it's very quiet. Lena looks at Kara very carefully. Even though it hurts she has to hide the feelings.   
"Why are you here?"   
"Well, I just want to explain."   
"For what? We're done. I'm happy in my life. With people I love and loved me. People who can fight me and never hurt me. People I would never cheat on. "   
"Well, I know I was wrong. I deceived you and didn't tell you the truth about my identity. I'm sorry if I didn't tell you I'm Supergirl. I just want to protect you."   
"Protect? Well, even if my mom slaps me every day, it's still my choice. Every day people make fun of me, even I prove that I'm different from my parents."  
"Lena Im sorry. I love you, I know you can't forgive me, I understand. But I just did what I knew was right to protect you and everyone else."   
Kara left Lena crying. Sam came in to be with her. 

That night at the Bar, Maggie caught up with Kara who was heavily intoxicated. She approached it and put the glasses away. Kara noticed her.   
"Am I really wrong?"   
"There is nothing right or wrong just knowing you love her. And everything you do for her."   
"But I cheated on her, Maggie. I hurt her, I'm a bad person." Suddenly laughed. "I'm not a human. I don't deserve her….no… she dont deserve me"  
"Kara, I'm not perfect but this is all I can say. If you are for each other, you will meet and meet in whatever way and situation. Always remember that."   
"Are you just like Alex, too?"   
"I'm sorry Kara, I thought I was right. If you love someone you have to accept what she wants."   
"I'm happy with you."   
"Oh, but its late. Get in the car. Let's go home.  
Meanwhile, at Sam and Lena's house, Sam found her drinking. "I thought, you quit alcohol?"   
"Nothing. I just need it to make up my mind."   
"Do you still love her?"   
"After all, I've learned. I'm happy with whatever we have, Sam. It's been the best thing in my life. You and Ruby." 

When Maggie and Kara got home, Alex helped to get her on the bed. And let her sleep. Alex made coffee so they can talked.  
"What about her?"   
"She almost ran out of wine at the bar."   
"That's exactly Kara. I'm sorry you even felt down." "That's fine. Anyway, I'm willing to help you."   
Alex was shocked.   
"I love you Alex and I will support you with anything you want." Alex was speechless.   
She hugged her and kissed her.   
"Thank you."

The next day, Lex visited his sister's house. At that time only Ruby and Sam were there. Ruby opened Lex.   
"Good day Uncle Lex,"   
"Oh, nice to see you. Where's your Mommy Lena?"   
"She's just went to the office, please come in, Mom ...... Uncle Lex is here."   
When he entered the house, he noticed the three of them immediately. Ruby's medals and Lena's awards. For as ever. He also wondered how his life would be like if he had his own family.  
A moment later Sam came down, saw Lex in the living room. "Lex, how is it? Lena just left for Lcorp."   
"I just came by to see you. And say, Mom invites you to the diner later."   
"Sure, please say thank you to Mrs. Luthor."   
"Wow, how's Lena?"   
"She's okay."   
"Thank you for taking care of my sister. I know, she been through a lot.  
After Lex left, she went to the kitchen and prepared Ruby's lunch. As Sam boiled the water she heard a voice. As if she were called. Suddenly she was devastated and lost herself. She put her hand in boiling water. She was surprised that she didn't feel pain.  
She was nervous and hid it.   
That night, Lena noticed her thinking deeply. She cannot eat well, nor does she eat her food.   
"Sam, is something wrong?"   
"No, I'm just tired."   
The next night, in the middle of their sleep, Lena woke up because she was feeling cold. She got up and look for Sam next to her. But she is not there. The door opened and find Sam. She slowly made her way around the house, and no Sam at all. Until she notice that the kitchen door is open. There she saw Sam outside, in the middle of the yard, standing and idling. She called but she didn't hear. Sam looked up and faced the moon.   
In their marriage she has just experienced it.   
"Sam ...." She held her hand and hugged her. Wondering the wife is being shocked  
"Lena ...? .." Sam gasped in fear. 

The next day they checked into the hospital. They met Kara and Alex there.  
When they cross the path, Kara feels the world stop. Once again she met the woman she loved the most. Although she wanted to approach it, Alex stopped her when she saw Sam in the wheelchair and they left the Hallway.  
Lena wasn't happy to see Kara but she have to hide those feelings wont work anymore. When they reached the parking lot she asked her sister.   
"Are you okay? The world is just small for you."   
"You're right, now I have to forget her."   
"Kara ...."  
"I'm okay Alex, don't worry."

Sam's results are normal. Lena still wonders what's going on with her wife. So she brought it on her facility. There she tried to cure Sam.  
While Lena was seeking relief. The family could no longer go to the diner. For the first time Lillian was worried. She orders Lex to find out how they are.   
The next day Lex went to Lcorp but they weren't there. The next time he went to Catco, he also failed. So he asked her secretary Eve.   
Eve is a talkative woman but is serious about work. She hears it while talking on her phone.   
"Sorry, but your voice is louder than your monitor."   
Eve was devastated. Can't believe the person in front of her.  
"Mr. Lex Luthor?! Oh my god, are you really that? Could I have been alone with you? You just don't know how happy I am."  
Lex was embarrassed and gave it a go. But Lex caught his attention when he shake hands with his admirer. That vision seemed to penetrate the heart.   
"I like your dress."   
"Thank you."   
"Can I invite you for a lunch?"   
"Oh, that's….."   
"Even coffee?"   
"Sure."   
Lex seems to have fallen for Eve.  
And they dined at a coffee shop near Catco.   
"Can I asked you if you know where Sam and my sister are?"   
"I don't know either, but it's just an emergency call." "Okay, can I have your name, we'll see you again,".   
"Eve, Eve Tesmacher."   
Lex is polite to women, he's not like they say he's bad. It is only by chance that their mother turns them around. By the time Lex got home, Lillian had been locked up in a large living room and holding folders.   
"Lex, its late?"   
"I didn't see them, Eve says there was an emergency." And Lillian wondered, so she searched for it herself. While Lex has new concerns.  
She was distressed and found her in their old facility. Here she saw Sam lying in the crystal room and Lena was busy with the microscope.   
"You seem too busy, Lena?" Lena was shocked to see her mother.  
"Mom, how did you find me?"   
"I can find anyone Lena. Now, what happened to Sam?" "I think Sam is an alien."   
"And what kind of power she poses?"   
"I don't know yet."   
"I'll be there to help you if you let me. Sam and Ruby are so dear to me. So I'll do my best to help you."   
"Thank you but I can't do that to Mom."   
"Lena, you still lack experience here.  
Lena has a hunch that her mother has a plot.  
'' So if you can treat Sam. Go ahead and prove it. But if you need me. Just try a call"

The next day, she came back but no one was there. Someone took Sam. And she's sure it was her Mom who got it. Suddenly her phone rang.  
Seeing that Ruby was calling she didn't answer. She left the facility immediately. She went to Catco and didn't expect anything. The windows were broken and the whole building was in disarray. She saw another Sam. It was dressed in a black resemblance to Supergirl but with a backdrop. She saw her but did not recognize Lena.  
"You, you are a poor creature."   
"Sam, it's me, Lena." Suddenly she flies out and go away.  
Soon Supergirl arrives. She didn't know what to say there. Now that there is no secret, how can she deal with it.   
"Lena, it's okay, there's going to be an evacuation since Catco is damaged."   
Lena did not hesitate to obey only the kryptonian.

Meanwhile, Alex and Ruby meet. Lena is supposed to get her but because something happened she forget.   
"Hey, you're Ruby right?"   
"You know me?"   
"Yes, I'm Alex, the FBI, I'm gonna brought you home, today is a little bad. Why are you alone?"   
"Mom Lena didn't pick me up. She was busy because Mom was sick."   
"If you want, I'll bring you home."   
"Thank you."  
Lena goes to her mother and checked if Sam was there   
"I expect you to come."   
"Where is Sam?"   
"I don't know. Didn't you treat her?"   
"I know you took her. As usual all my loved ones are taking over. You are greedy for coming to me."   
This is where Lex intervened.   
"Sam's gone, my sister."   
"Lex ?!"  
Lillian explained everything.   
"It was dangerous Sam. She is a Worldkiller, Lena. Your married a monster. But, if you agree, we can help you. Let's take Sam, get her powers and we will reign over the world."  
"You are mad. I did everything for people to trust us, but you do it worst. I won't let you hurt Sam."   
"She's no longer Sam, shes Reign, she has her own mind and you can't control her."   
"That's not true."  
Lena's always beat. Sometimes she just loves and then suddenly disappears. And she created a way to find a cure. Then she created her own kryptonite. 

A few days later, Lena spends time looking for a cure. The whole city was badly damaged. Reign and Supergirl face off. And it wasn't good, there was even more competition. Pestilence and Purity, they want to pay homage to the only almighty, Reign the Worldkiller.  
Lena saw how Supergirl fought humanity against the three. But she couldn't, Alex and J'onn were helping but no good. 

One night, almost half of the City was to no avail, ruined buildings and lost lives. Lena was brave enough to go to the DEO, just in case she could help. As she enters the agency, DEO's armed soldiers focus on her. She approached Supergirl and Alex.   
"Are you like this, welcoming a guest?"   
"Lena, what ..... are you doing here?" Asked Kara.   
"I want Sam back, and I'll help you to catch Reign."  
Alex asks how Lena if they can help her. Lena released the kryptonite she made. Kara suddenly fainted. Alex turned it away to Kara.  
"Why do you have kryptonite? Thats illegal"   
"I made kryptonite for Sam. It's the only way to calm her down."   
"How's Kara?"   
"It's going to ruin the whole world, will I ever think of her again? No offense, I'm here to prove to you that I'm not really that bad."  
Lena was given a room at the DEO. Everything she needed to help and recover Sam. Here Kara and Lena had a chance to talk.   
"Hi," Kara greeted as she entered her new laboratory. Lena was speechless and just kept working.   
"I really want to apologize. It's okay that you have kryptonite, no problem. If you want to, now avenge me. Everything I've done wrong to you ......"  
"Is that what you think? You know Kara, I can fight for Sam, I can make a way. You? Can you do that to the person you love?"  
"Well, it's not that easy. But I still love you."   
"Dear? Why do you seem to be driving me away? You're suddenly gone for nothing."   
"Your mother has taken away all my powers. I'm about to die because of her."   
"And you still despise my mother for your kindness." "Lena, you are a good person so you are here. Lillian is the cause of everything that happens. Believe me. Lillian is the reason why we are so upset. I'm sorry, she actually kidnapped our Dad. But I never ever blame you there. You are a good person Lena.   
"I'm so spoiled. I don't know what's going on, why it's happening. It's just as simple as I want. I have no other choice but to be happy."   
Little did they dont know that Alex hearing them outside. And she felt sorry for Lena. It was like she was wrong from the beginning. Kara is right, she's different from the Luthors  
Lena surrenders everything she did even Kryptonite to the DEO so they can defeat Reign and recover Sam. But it just seems to get worse. Sam needs Kryptonite to become human temporarily.  
To catch Sam they have to catch two of his co-workers, Pestillence and Purity. It wasn't easy but they stopped it. They died in the battle by protecting Reign. As such, they find Sam in a Dark Forest. Theres a Dark Valley in the middle of nowhere. This is similar to Kara's Fortress, but is wrapped up in darkness and grief.  
Sam was temporarily a human being. Lena talks to her calmly.   
"Sam, this is Lena. Don't be scared."   
"Where am I? Lena, Supergirl?"   
Kara couldn't stand the situation.   
"Let's get out of here." 

In the DEO. Lena treated Sam again. As usual, she gave Sam some kryptonite. But she needed to find a way to stop her from getting worse.  
"Well, you did so enough for me, thank you for everything. When I was in the Dark Valley and with them, there was a ritual in the middle of the jungle. There, it was surrounded by mighty stones. I can remember. "   
"Sam, I'll do everything for you to come back."  
Kara hears them in the distance and hurts her.   
"Sam, I love you, and you're the only person who truly loves me."  
Lena will do anything for someone who is very important to her. The only way she can go there is with Supergirl.  
J'onn give Supergirl orders, go to the Dark Valley, get what is needed, with Alex and Lena.  
Kara not happy about it because of jealousy she had to set aside. If they did'nt do it. Reign will destroy the planet and that was the worst to happened.

Working with you ex was not easy, Kara wanted more of Lena but it was just a dream. Things changed and it will be.  
When they went to the Dark Valley, Lena feels like an outcast with Danvers but always in mind her brokenheart.  
As they walk in there so much struggle, there were guardians everywhere surrounds the valley and they separated.  
Lena goes on another direction and bump on Kara as Supergirl.  
"Can you please stay away, "  
"Why" The impostor Kara asked.  
"Were done already."  
"I guess not. You are denying the fact because i hurt you bad. But I can still her your heart beat."  
"Do you think I still love you after all? Oh, please Kara, Im here to save Sam. Not to have a stupid argument with you."  
"You think you……."  
The real Kara saw Lena talking to a doppelganger and turns out to be Reign. She chokes Lena.  
"No," Kara shouted and Alex run beside her seeing Lena was in danger.  
"Take me instead. I was the one who hurt her so i deserve it."  
Reign looked at her and laughed. "You are all weak. You live because you depend on."  
"Thats not true. Let her go…."  
"Are you letting go, Kara?"  
Said Reign, Kara get mad and uses her eye vision so she can let Lena away. While they are fighting, Alex and Lena find a way to find the black rock to cure Sam. They stop for a moment and look around.  
Lena saw the huge formation ahead of them.   
"Alex, this is it."  
"Yes, finally."  
They get some of the rock but it was tough, even they have hard time to take some but they get some.   
Winn as he is incharge of the portals from the fortress and DEO   
He manage to let everybody out as they get back but Reign come with them. As they went back Reign feels more stronger she destroy everything. Lena keep the stone to melt and put it to Sam.   
While everyone was busy fighting over Reign. Lena melt the stone and put it to inject Reign.   
She finished it and throw to Supergirl. The Kryptonian catched it and directly inject to Reign.  
Suddenly, Reign feels the world stopped. Fall on her knees and feels burning like she was splitting into two. It was like manifesting the soul out of a body. Reign slowly turns to dust and gone. What is left was naked Sam lying on the floor.   
Supergirl uses her cape and cover Sam. Lena run into them.  
"Sam…….."  
Sam answered on her weakest voice. "L…Lena…."  
Kara looked at Lena and a pleasure to help.  
But deep inside of her she felt the deepest pain cutting her alive. 

To be continued………


End file.
